Through A Shattered Mirror
by KJ4
Summary: On the surface, some universes seem similar even if there are some obvious differences. However, the similarities are sometimes only skin deep and the differences are far more vast. Unfortunately...lust for power and paranoia run rampant in both.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aberrant, owned by White Wolf (I think…they might have sold the rights). The Incredibles, owned by Pixar and created by Brad Bird. Justice League Unlimited…owned by WB and DC.

Author's Notes: This is a tiny little side-jaunt and a mini-crossover with my twisted "Interesting Times" series and Justice League Unlimited (the animated series). Originally, this idea was kicked around as a joke, but I decided to give it a whirl. The setting for this fic takes place sometime after the beginning of "WoA: Defiance and Insurrection" and sometime after "Fearful Symmetry" in JLU season 1. If people like it, I might add on to it, but it won't be that many chapters since I am actively working on "Defiance and Insurrection". However, there will be some spoilers to that fic in here.

* * *

_**Castle Orzaiz**_

_**Ibiza, Spain**_

Inside a bedroom that could only be described as spartan in its furnishings, a man with short cropped red hair sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. If anyone were present, most would assume that he was either sleeping or in a deep state of meditation. While the latter was more closer to the truth than the former, one also could not miss the faint eerie glow that emanated from the man and provided the only light in the darkened room. Also, many people (except for those who truly knew the truth about him) would assume he was a man in his early thirties who looked like a hero or demigod chiseled right out of Greek mythology. Those people would also be surprised that, despite his appearance, he was one-hundred and six years old (at least he believed he was a hundred and six…he still wasn't sure if he was born in 1900 or 1899...time started to become a blur to him after he turned 80).

Michael Daemon Donighal…Doctor Primoris…Adam Spectre…Divis Mal…he was known by many names. In his over a hundred years of existence, he had experienced many things, seen wonders and horrors that not even the most vivid human imagination could ever conjure up. Since he had first "erupted" back in 1922, he had spent the last several decades studying his powers, developing them and pushing his limits. Even though there were more "novas" (the term that was being used to describe superhumans) since the Galatea incident in 1999, it could not be argued that he (and perhaps two others) were the original "novas".

While scientists were still studying the new (at least to them anyway) nova phenomenon that resulted with so many superbeings emerging en masse over a short period of time, the man now calling himself Divis Mal was seventy years ahead of them. Not only had he mastered his own abilities, he had come to realize that by sheer force of will (and with the proper amount of mental discipline) a nova could practically do anything. However, very few novas outside of himself had realized that and was certain…no, he knew…that when the baseline scientists came to that conclusion, that fact would cause a war between humanity and novas…a war he had seen too many countless times in too many countless realities. There were times he had regretted ever cracking the secrets of that damn artifact and he was certain that anyone else would have gone mad at the knowledge that was contained within that device.

_But who is to say that you haven't been driven to madness yourself?_

He had been asking himself that question countless times, but he never tired of it. The fact that he still asked himself that question and appreciated the dire consequences implied by it told him that he wasn't insane. However, he wondered if such knowledge and the power he had managed to gain over the last century was what made him feel more detached from humanity and reality as a whole. Once again, he was going through what he called "chrysalis", a point at which a nova like himself had reached the point where their powers and bodies change and evolve. Most novas would never reach that ability in their lifetime, some would…Mal had been through it four times previously.

Having only recently emerged from chrysalis, Mal felt what he believed to be a sense of complete detachment from the world around him…as if it were merely an illusion that was about to dissipate into something else completely different. However, after a couple days, he had realized that it was not a mental detachment, but more of a physical one. And it wasn't so much that he had become detached from the world, but that he was now aware of other worlds, alternate worlds that were parallel to this one and beyond…it was quite mind boggling actually, especially when he realized that he could almost mentally "tune" out of one reality and into another similar to the way one used to tune into a radio station by adjusting the knob and antenna to a radio.

It was quite tempting, really, to permanently "tune" out of one world and explore others, but Mal was no fool and did not want to truly risk madness. Yes…there would be a time where he would go to those worlds, when he was ready. After all, he was practically immortal and he had plenty of time….

Then he felt it…something that felt like a pinprick, but burning hot and painful enough to break his concentration and open his eyes. Then the pinprick became a stabbing pain that caused him to wince loudly. And then, just as quickly, the pain vanished.

Unsure of what had happened, Divis Mal closed his eyes and concentrated…his mind focusing on the world around him. A few seconds later, he was able to track the source of the pain…something that did not belong in this world or this reality.

_How is this possible?_

It was that moment he realized that he had made a critical error. Yes, he knew, given his newfound boosted abilities, it would be possible to travel to other realities, other worlds. However, in his arrogance, he never thought about the possibility of something from another world or reality coming from there to here. And then, for one of the few times in his life, Divis Mal felt fear.

And yet, at the same time, that fear also triggered a sense of wonder. Something unknown had come into his reality and, like any scientist, Divis Mal was intrigued by the unknown.

* * *

_**Syndrome Software and Technologies**_

_**Metroville, California**_

David Pine Flynn was in one of the laser labs going over the schematics of a plasma launcher with Larry Kramer when one of the satellites in orbit over SST sent a warning to its handlers of an unknown energy signature appearing in downtown Metroville. Being mentally linked to the net at all times and aware of Project Utopia's surveillance of his company from orbit, David couldn't help smiling as he detected several encrypted messages suddenly being fired off around Addis Ababa, New York City, Venice, and Chicago as Utopia and its masters were panicking at this unknown intruder.

However, David's smile faded as he went over the data from the satellite and recognized the energy signature. Someone was using a crude and unstable form of Zero Point Energy. For a moment, he suspected that his psychotic father was behind it but he immediately dismissed that idea. Buddy Pine was not one for using sub-par prototype technology…this was clearly someone else. The fact that Utopia was panicking and scrambling to respond was evidence they were not behind it and David was certain that Director Dicker and the NSA would not be so stupid as to attempt to develop that technology on their own.

_Then that means there is a new player to the game._

"David, are you alright?" Larry asked.

David shook his head and grinned at the wiry black man wearing a lab coat and goggles. "Sorry, Larry…something came up. Um…you wouldn't happen to have any plans later today, would you?"

"Well, Ashley and I were planning on going to Lucien's and maybe a movie." Larry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Uh-oh…I know that look."

"What look?" David asked.

"That's your 'Oh shit, someone might be screwing around with my technology and possibly might kill a bunch of people' look."

David was about to fire a witty comeback, but stopped as he realized what Larry was saying. "Seriously? I have a look that says that?"

Larry nodded and smiled. "Yeah," he replied, "you do." Then his smile faded. "But seriously…what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Larry, but…grab Ashley and see if you can find Bridgette. I might be needed some extra muscle and brainpower to back me on this one."

"That bad?"

"Truthfully, I don't know," David admitted. "But some one just activated a crude ZP signature and I don't think it's any of the usual suspects."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Utopia's panicking and authorizing a response team to investigate, Dicker and the NSA are doing the same, and I doubt the Teragen would be trying something like that here in my town. We're the closest ones to it, so I figure we got about ten minutes to get there before the others show up." David was about to walk out of the room to go find Zoe when he noticed Larry was looking at him. "What?"

This time, there was no humor in Larry's voice. "You left one possibility out," he said grimly. "You didn't mention your fa…Gabriel."

"It's okay, Larry, you can say it's my father," David said, "but I don't think it was him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because my father wouldn't be this careless and he didn't leave a body count behind."

* * *

_**Another Universe**_

_**Unknown Facility**_

_**Santa Fe, New Mexico**_

Amanda Waller watched with curiosity as the portal flared back into existence and a lone figure walked through it. She had her doubts that this project would work, but CADMUS had the best scientific minds available and even she was impressed when they were able to actually reverse engineer the technology to create a working "Boom Tube" based off of a salvaged Apokoliptan mother-box. Combined with other reverse engineered technology they had acquired, some had theorized that it was possible to go to other dimensions.

Though she scoffed at the idea, Waller knew the idea had some merit, especially after the fiasco with Justice League and their Justice Lords counterparts. Within months, they had managed to set up a working prototype. The first test only lasted a couple seconds, but it did create a "window" to another world. The second test involved sending an actual person into that world for a two minute window before returning.

"Well, Agent Barnett?" she asked the dark haired man as he held up a small data pad and the portal flashed out of existence behind him.

"Oh yeah, Director Waller," Barnett replied with a grin as he tapped on the small screen. "It wasn't much, but I was able to link to the net over there. The world looks very much like our own and though it's only thirty seconds worth…I think this world might prove interesting." Though he didn't go any further, Amanda's thoughts were along the same lines. If this was indeed a parallel world, it or other worlds like it might be a viable source of technology that could be used against their enemies.

For a moment, Amanda felt some regret. Part of her didn't like the fact she was looking for weapons to be used against the JLA; however, after events such as the attempted invasion by Darkseid, the Thanagarian invasion, the attempted takeover by the Justice Lords, and the revelation that the JLA had a functioning orbital weapon capable of obliterating city sized targets, she knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened.

_A war is coming…and we will need every weapon available to fight it. I just hope to God that it doesn't happen before we're ready._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Aberrant owned by White Wolf. JLU, owned by DC.

Author's Notes: Sorry for any glaring typos...I'll be looking this over after I get some sleep. I hope I have the personality of Luthor and Waller down. Then again, I'm going mostly from what I've read in the comics and seen in the JLU series. As for Divis Mal...before some of you complain, he is not a Gary-Stu character. He is actually from Aberrant and his power levels are...well...that high. The best way to describe him is Magneto's personality (but not quite as hateful towards humans...he just sees them as a lower species, but he's not a genocidal maniac...though some of his associates are) with power levels similar to Darkseid.

* * *

_**Ibiza, Spain**_

_**Castle Orzaiz**_

The man who called himself Divis Mal spent the next few days focusing on the "breach". Because of the state he was currently in, he could feel the dimensional tugs of the other world as they created portals to this one. Four times over a seven day period, these intruders appeared only to return to their world after a brief stay. He did not know who these beings were, but he could tell they were baseline humans.

He was also aware of the presence of those in this world trying to track the anomalies. The attempts by Project Utopia's personnel to ascertain the nature of these intrusions were laughable. The NSA-Directive task force were only marginally better, but Mal had to admit that, for a mostly baseline organization, Dicker's people were more competent than the fools working for Utopia. However, it was the actions of David Pine Flynn and his people that intrigued Mal...and concerned him the most. The quantum signature put out by these dimensional breaches had surely attracted the young man and Mal was certain of the conclusion the boy would come to in regards to these people.

For a moment, Mal had considered staying out of the inevitable conflict that would happen. After all he was on the verge of literally becoming a god and such a conflict would be beneath him. However, he really didn't want to see his world torn asunder in an inter-dimensional war that could leave him with nothing and no people to lead.

_The perhaps I should see what is on the other side of the proverbial looking glass._

He opened his eyes, which were now glowing an intense blue-white color as he focused on the source of the anomalies. A gesture with his hands made his costume materialize around his naked body as he stood up. "So," he said with a tiny smile as he raised his right hand, "let us see who is attempting to play with gods."

* * *

_**Another Earth**_

_**Cadmus Headquarters**_

_**Santa Fe, New Mexico**_

"Though our contact with this 'alternate Earth' been mostly brief and intermittent at best, I believe it is safe to say that it mirrors our own in many ways. The fact that our own wi-fi devices have been able to link to their version of the 'net and have been able to download large packets of informative data confirms that fact." Amanda Waller paused in the middle of her briefing when the tall bald man (and major overall annoyance) in the expensively cut tailor-made suit raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Luthor," Amanda said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes, "what is it?"

"With all due respect, Director Waller," Lex Luthor said, gesturing to the two dozen others sitting in the room, "we have all seen the initial reports, a couple of us having actually worked on this project, but I'm sure everyone here would like to know when we will proceed with the phase of extraction."

"In other words, you want to know when I'll be authorizing the go-ahead so you and some of the others can loot this world for whatever technological treasure you can find," Waller translated.

"That is a rather crude way of putting it, Director."

"Spare me the 'righteous indignation' routine,Lex," Amanda snapped. "I'm well aware that you and a couple others," she glanced in the direction of General Wade Eiling who shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "are practically salivating at the the chance to grab the technology that is available, especially from a world that is on par, or quite possibly ahead by a few years, of our own."

Some of the others in the room began to whisper amongst themselves at this revelation. Inwardly, Amanda groaned as she caught the tiny smile tugging at the corner of Luthor's mouth.

_Dammit, _she thought, _I played right into his hands. He intentionally goaded me into revealing that little fact; now the others who are not in the know will see this world as a potential resource as well._

"Excuse me," a soft spoken voice said. Amanda looked over at Doctor Emil Hamilton and nodded at him to continue. "You have said this world mirrors our own in many ways; does that mean they have superpowered beings of their own or alternate versions of the Justice League?"

_Finally, someone with a more reasonable question._

Amanda could detect the hint of concerns in Hamilton's voice and knew exactly what he was worried about. "While our investigations have concluded that there are superbeings on this world, we have not seen any versions of counterparts of the super community from our world. In other words, this is a completely different world where the League and perhaps even we do not exist." She then hoped her next words were taken more seriously. "However, just because the world is similar and there is no version of the Justice League there, it would be complete idiocy to think we can waltz in there and take what we want. Already, our 'intrusions' have been detected and the various players on that world are taking notice. After Agent Barnett's first trip to that world, the site of his encounter was immediately investigated by a couple groups of the local supers in that region." She pointed a remote at the ceiling and a holographic display shimmered into existence over the large circular table, displaying a young man with red hair using some sort of electronic device to scan the fading doorway. "Shortly after that, Barnett and other agents made three more trips into that world. The first two returned to this city that is apparently called Metroville." The holo-dispaly shimmered to show footage of the young redheaded man, a large rock-like humanoid creature, and a pink haired young woman emitting random sparks of electricity studying the anomaly. "The next visit to this 'Metroville' almost resulted in a confrontation, but Barnett and his crew were able to elude capture."

The next batch of footage showed Barnett and his agents being chased by the redheaded man, a chrome shape-shifting female, and the rock creature who was carrying some sort of high-tech energy weapon.

"Apparently," Amanda continued, "these people in Metroville are aware of our intrusion, but do not know who we are." She paused for a moment to let that sink in, then she decided to drop her little bombshell. "However, thanks to the third trip, made by Barnett and his crew, we now know who some of these people are."

By now, she had everyone's attention, including Luthor who arched an eye brow and said, "Really, do tell."

"Using the geographical data that Barnett and his crew were able to acquire from their previous trips, we managed to calculate a tube connection their New York, a couple blocks away from the UN building. It was worth the gamble and, the people from that Metroville location were not able to detect us or, if they did, had no inclination to act due to close proximity of the United Nations." Amanda, tapped a key on the remote and it brought up a picture of Agent Barnett lounging at a Starbucks and giving a thumbs up to the camera.

"Oh crap, I forgot about that," Barnett said amid the snickers and soft laughter from some of the other people in the room. "However, I will let everyone know that the fact they do have Starbucks in that world is a strong indicator that they aren't too different from us."

Amanda glared at him for a moment as she tapped the remote again, bringing up some data files. "Agent Barnett," she said, "would you be so kind as to explain what your final field trip brought us."

Agent Barnett slowly stood up out of his chair and nodded. "Very well, Director. As you can see ladies and gentlemen, these are bits of data that we were able to yank from the net. Since that Starbucks over there had offered free wi-fi and we were able to spend at least an hour over there, we picked up some very interesting information. Because we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves from that world's authorities, we kept it to just browsing."

"So you are saying that you wasted billions of taxpayer dollars so you and your crew could go to another dimension for a coffee break and surf the net." This statement came from some senator who represented Texas or some other state Amanda didn't think too highly of. If Amanda had her way, she would have kicked the three senators and two house representatives out a long time ago, but those damn bureaucrats controlled a large chunk of Cadmus' budget and their presence had to be tolerated.

"Actually, Senator Kinsey," Barnett drawled, "it was more of a 'working lunch', because unlike you bureaucrats in DC, we actually get things done instead of bitch, whine, and point fingers at the other party." He paused for a moment as others laughed lightly at that and even Amanda had to force herself to not smile. "But seriously, people," he continued as he pushed a button on a remote of his own that brought up what appeared to be a magazine article showing the redheaded young man, "this is where it gets interesting. This kid with the red hair, his name is David Pine Flynn, age 19, and he's head of a company called SST. He is some sort of technological whizkid/super-brain/engineering genius...his company employs other superbeings who are also highly intelligent and quite skilled in their own fields of specialty." He then glanced over at Luthor. "In other words, Mr. Luthor, yes...I dare say this kid is on your level. And like you, he's something of a controversial figure...some people hate him, others love him, but he doesn't seem to have as big of an ego as you do."

Before Luthor could react, Barnett then had the holo-display switch over to a group of uniformed super-powered beings in blue and gold uniforms with a "T2M" logo on them. The leader of the group was a bald, muscular man, floating a few feet off the ground and standing in front of the team.

"This," Barnett continued, "is Team Tomorrow. From what I gather, they are a United Nations sanctioned super team and answer to Project Utopia, another UN sponsored project. Their leader, is a man named Caestus Pax and, from what we've gathered, he is their equivalent of Superman." The holo-display shifted to show video footage of Caestus Pax lifting a burning freighter out of a harbor and hurling it out to sea.

"So they do have their own 'Justice League' of sorts," Eiling snorted. "Just under another name."

"Not quite," Barnett said. Again, he had the holo-display shift to show a picture taken from a news article that showed David Flynn and Caestus Pax trying to stare each other down. Though Pax towered at least a foot above the younger man, their was a defiance in Flynn's posture that said he was not going to back down. "From what we've gathered, this David Flynn and Caestus Pax are enemies. In fact, I'll go on the record as to say that while Pax is their Superman, Flynn would be their version of Luthor."

Amanda glanced over at Luthor and was surprised to see an amused expression on the man's face. If she didn't know any better, she would think the man was almost flattered by the comparison. "But that isn't entirely the case, is it, Mr. Barnett?" she aksed.

Barnett shook his head. "No, Director, it is not," he said. "According to the articles we went over, one of them was put out by a media outlet called N!channel that talks about how this David Flynn and his company are renegades who should submit to Project Utopia's regulations when it comes to developing technology. From what we've seen, it would appear that Project Utopia, with the backing of the UN, has the ability to confiscate technology they deem 'questionable' or dangerous. The fact that Flynn has pretty much given them the finger upsets them. The irony is that public opinion is divided on this; half the world sees Utopia as hopes to a better future and Flynn as an enemy to that while the other half sees Flynn as a heroic renegade standing up against Utopia's attempt to force a one-world order."

This got an amused chuckle from General Eiling. "Good lord," he said, "he sounds like a heroic version of Luthor."

"Keep in mind, General, that the definition of heroes and villains are merely classifications to appease the ignorant masses," Luthor countered. "However, I must say that I find your remarks flattering in a way." He then focused his attention back on Amanda. "But back to the original question, Director; when do you intend for us to begin making extractions from this world?"

"Soon," Amanda admitted. Like Luthor and the others, she realized the potential goldmine of data and possible weaponry they might be able to find on this world, but she also knew it wouldn't be long before Luthor and others used this new tech against the rest of the world once the League was dealt with. "However, let me be perfectly clear. This is a Cadmus operation and I will be selecting which members of Task Force X will be deployed, when they deploy, where they deploy, and what technology they need to acquire." She glared in the direction of Luthor and Eiling. "Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, including Eiling, but Luthor merely smiled. "Of course, Amanda," he replied, though it was obvious to Amanda that he was merely playing lip service to her command and that he would try something behind her back.

"Oh, very good," someone said, clapping in mock applause. Everyone turned to face the direction of the voice and saw a powerfully built man with red hair, wearing a leather suit and cape flowing behind him that looked more like a cloak. Across the chest of his costume was a symbol of a fiery bird that looked to be of Native American origin. He stood there at the entrance of the conference room and shook his head. "So you are the beings who are invading my world...how...disappointing."

The reaction of Waller and her associates was almost predictable as she and everyone else, except for Luthor and the scientists at the gathering, jumped of their seat, pulled out a firearm, and pointed it at the intruder.

"You must be joking," the intruder said, his eyes glowing for a moment. The next thing Amanda realized was her pistol along with all the other weapons in the room disappearing in a flash of light, leaving only metallic dust particles in their place. "Do you really think your pathetic weapons mean anything to a being like me."

"Who are you?"

The man smiled, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her. "I go my many names, dear lady, but you may call me Divis Mal. And before your bald-headed associate tries to reach for that energy weapon he has hiding in the sleeve of his jacket, I assure you that I mean you no harm. I just wanted to see what kind of foolish people dared to enter our world."

"And then what?" Luthor asked, studying the man.

If Waller and the others were expecting a threat, they were very surprised when the man shook his head again and chuckled. "And nothing, Mr. Luthor," he replied. "I've heard enough of your meeting and I am indeed curious as to how this little test will turn out. You wish to enter our world and steal whatever technology you can use against your enemies here...by all means, go ahead, I will not stop you."

Immediately, Amanda was on her guard. It was obvious that this Divis Mal possessed immense power, perhaps enough to kill them all, and yet he was perfectly willing to stand by and let them do as they please. "Why not?" she asked. "And what did you mean when you said you were curious about how this little 'test' would turn out."

"Sometimes, the ultimate test for the youth of today is a baptism of fire. How they react to a situation and what they are willing to do when confronted by a crisis reveals to us who they really are." As he spoke, there was a distant look in his eyes and Amanda was wondering if the words were meant for someone else other than her and the people in the room. Then the man smiled again as he focused on her. "So go ahead, Amanda Waller, you and your little club of miscreants can carry out your objectives." He then took a step backwards, his body glowing slightly as he seemed to start dissipating into nothingness. "Just remember the old saying, you will reap what you sow...anything that happens will be on your head."

A couple seconds later, he had vanished completely, just as the doors to the conference room slid open and three security guards barged in, weapons drawn.

"A little too late, gentlemen," Luthor said, rolling his eyes.

"Where the hell were you two minutes ago?" Amanda snarled.

"We couldn't get in, Director Waller," replied one of the guards. "The moment we detected a security breach, we tried to get in, but the system froze. Even the emergency overrides were disabled."

"Interesting."

"Not now, Luthor," Amanda snapped. "It's bad enough that we have the League to deal with, now we have this Divis Mal character. If you want to make yourself useful, see if you can find anything about him."

"As you wish, Director," Luthor said, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement, but that didn't hide the smug grin on his face as he started to walk out of the room. As he passed by the guards, he gave them a mock salute. "Carry on, gentlemen."

Amanda inwardly seethed as she watched the man walk away, his soft chuckle echoing slightly down the hallway as he made his way to the elevator.

_Keep laughing, little man. Eventually, you're going to outlive your usefulness and then I'll be tossing you into whatever dark hole I can find and lose the key._


End file.
